


ART for: Morally Indefensible

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this alternate version of present day, Reid is a disgraced, former FBI agent from the White Collar Crime division who has been wrongfully convicted of the brutal murder of his partner, Elle Greenaway. Sent to a federal penitentiary and thrown in amongst other killers, he doesn't expect to survive too long until he catches the attention of a mercurial thief and gang leader named Hotch. Hotch offers Reid protection but he expects much in return, and ropes Reid into a paranoid plan to oust the prison warden. The more Reid sees of Hotch, the less he trusts him, and the more he realizes that his life is no longer his to control. Who do you trust when everyone is out for themselves, and how far will you go to ensure your own survival?</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART for: Morally Indefensible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blythechild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/gifts).



I decided to do some art for a story I really enjoy reading. I hope the author like the art I have created for them.

 

 


End file.
